Dark Flora
by iamkylee
Summary: Flora has been turned evil after Darcey put a spell on her, can the Winx get her back? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction please don't post anything negative im really shy anyway the story.

bloom and flora woke up in the morning at 8:00 am it was the last day of school it was almost summer vacation, they heard noises in stella's room so the went into her room, and it was just her drying her hair trying to make it look pretty... as usual she liked looking her best in public. stella said with a smile "hey girls today is the last day is school and tomorrow is summer isn't that great!" bloom said "yes but can you keep it down we need to sleep" stella said "but I need to dry my hair, I need to look my best today!" flora said "but stella does it matter what you look like?" stella replied "YES IT DOES!" flora said "ok ok ok no need to shout stella you will wake everyone up" stella said "oops"

later...

flora and layla were outside, then there was lightning, everyone was running and screaming. flora and layla looked up and saw the trix (icy darcy and stormy) they both transformed into there Enchantix and started fighting the trix, darcy hit layla with an attack and layla got really angry and said "TAKE THIS" she kept using attacks on darcy which made darcy really mad and she said "looks like you could use a lesson" and she tried to put a spell on layla, but flora stepped in and shielded her. flora fainted, and the trix left, and floras cloths, lips, and eyeshadow and hair, turned black. layla said "wake up flora are you ok" flora woke up and she said im not your friend anymore! and she beat the heck out of layla (poor layla D:) and flora left, layla was left bleeding.

sorry if this wasn't very exiting, this is my first one ill try to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom went outside with Musa and they saw Layla lying on the ground bleeding Bloom and Musa were shocked, they rushed over to Layla and they took her inside. A few hours later Layla woke up in her room and saw bloom sitting next to her bed.

Layla say "what happend?"

Bloom replied "i dont know but you broke your leg, thats all i know." drinking a cup of coffee

Layla said "oh wait i remember!"

Bloom said "you do?"

Layla said "yeah, i was outside with flora fighting the Trix but Darcy attacked me and then i attacked back which made her really angry and she tried to use a spell on me, but Flora came and sheilded me, but the spell made her evil and she attacked me, and i was left bleeding i guess..."

Bloom froze and dropped her coffee. Then she finally spoke and said "WHAT?!"

Layla said "yeah that happened. so how do we stop her?"

Bloom replied "i don't know" and she sighed

meanwhile

Flora was outside wearing what you would normally see her wearing, but her cloths where all black and white. Then out of nowhere her boyfriend Helia came.

He said "hello Flora i brought you a flower"

Flora said "i don't care about your flower" and she destroyed it with her magic.

Helia said "oh ok.. i guess you dont like flowers anymore"

Flora said "yeah thats correct and we are done"

Helia replied "well if that is what you want then... ok" and he walked away sad.

Flora laughed with an evil laugh and said "my time is wasted here im going to make my own planet and rule the magic dimension!"

to be continued (if i made any grammer mistakes sorry if you spot any please correct me politely thanks) :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_ B_loom was sitting on her bed thinking about flora, thinking about what happened, thinking about what will happen, her questions couldn't be answered.

Suddenly Stella, Tecna, and Musa came into the room.

Stella having no idea what was going on said "whats wrong bloom?"

Bloom told Stella, Tecna, and Musa the story.

They were all shocked and a million question popped up in there heads.

Bloom knew they had questions by there face expressions, she said "i know you have as many questions as i do, but they cant be answered now, we have to find out how to stop flora and break the spell. The other 3 agreed.

Tecna said "well im going to do some research on this spell."

Musa said "im going to go spy on flora and see what she is up to."

Stella said "im going with Musa."

Musa and Stella went off to spy on Flora. While bloom just sat there with millions of questions in her head. and started to worry about them.

Layla came into the room and said "my leg is all better now."

Bloom said "thats good, but im worried about Musa and Stella."

Layla said "why?"

Bloom replied "because, they went to go spy on Flora."

Layla said "WHAT?! Dont they know how crazy that is? they could get hurt like i did!"

Bloom replied "i know, thats why im worried."

_meanwhile..._

__Stella and Musa were hiding behind a bush spying on Flora.

Flora said "i will take over the magic dimension and get rid of the Winx, i will not let them get in the way of my plans!"

Musa behind the bush said "oh no Stella, we cant let her get away with this!"

Stella replied "we have to stop her come on"

Stella said to Flora "on no you don't"

Flora turned around and said angrily "YOU!"

Musa said "lets do this."

They transformed into there Enchantix.

Flora said "you think your little Enchantix powers will stop me?"

Stella said "i dont know, but lets find out!"

Musa and Stella used one of there attacks on Flora. The attack hit flora, which made her furious.

Flora yelled angrily "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she used used her strongest attack on the 2 fairies.

She said "TAKE THIS LOSERS" and she fired her attack at and Musa were sitting there weak, but they didnt give up yet! They used there strongest attacks on Flora, but Flora dodged there attacks.

Flora said "your weak and pathetic, now im going to turn you 2 into my minions!" Flora used a spell on them and turned Stella and Musa into dark fairies.

Layla said "OH NO YOU DONT FLORA!"

Flora replied "your to late! i turned them into my own minions!"

Layla was shocked when she saw dark Stella and Musa

Flora said "i dont have time for you, im going to take over the magic dimension, and get rid of you winx! Have fun while you can!" Flora did an evil laugh and left with poor Musa and Stella as her minions.

to be continued. if i made any spelling errors please correct me politely thank you =)


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

Layla ran back inside to tell Bloom and Tecna what had happened. She came inside struggling to talk sense she had to catch her breath from the running.

Layla finally spoke and said "Stella and Musa are evil!"

Bloom gasped and said in fear "WHAT?!"

Tecna stood there shocked.

Layla said "yeah... Flora used a dark spell on them and turned them evil"

Tecna said "woah.."

Bloom said "things are getting worse and worse, we must find out how to turn them back to normal right now!"

Tecna said "but who would know that?"

The 3 girls all said at the same time "the Trix!"

They went to find the Trix but little did they know danger was ahead.

The Winx ran into dark Flora, so they transformed into there Enchantix.

Bloom said "you hold her off ill go find the Trix"

Tecna and Layla said "ok bloom"

Bloom flew off to find the Trix

Tecna and Layla tried to attack Flora but she dodged the attacks, she was quicker and stronger then ever.

Layla said "shes to strong and shes to fast, how do we stop her"

Tecna replied "I don't know but there must be a way, we must not give up"

Flora said with an evil smile "say hello to my minions!"

Musa and Stella came and they looked like total zombies that also look like fairies at the same time

Flora ordered them to attack Tecna and Layla

Musa and Stella attacked Tecna and Layla but they dodged all there attacks and then used there attacks on Stella and Musa and the attacks hit them and they were then knocked out.

Flora's face turned red with anger and yelled "YOU IDIOTS! YOU DESTROYED MY MINIONS! YOU WILL PAY!" she put a force field around Tecna and Layla and used a dark spell on them, then the 2 girls turned into dark fairies just like poor Musa and Stella, Flora then said "lets go we have work to do"

_Meanwhile_

Bloom couldn't find the Trix she gave up and flew back to check on Layla and Tecna. She arrived in and she stood there shocked, Bloom said "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS?!"

Flora said "I have turned all 5 of your friends into my minions!"

Bloom yelled "I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS FLORA, I WONT!"

Flora said "im out of here I have no time to battle you, bye bye" flora left.

to be continued...

(if I made errors correct me politely thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

sorry no updates for a while I was grounded, but this chapter will be longer =)

_chapter 5_

Bloom was in her room sitting on her bed, she was worried about the Winx. A tear ran down her face as she thought:

_how will I stop this? Will i have to kill the Trix? Me and the Winx have never been successful in murdering someone like that... im so confused._

But then she froze 'NO IM NOT GIVING UP' she yelled in rage!

WINX ENCHANTIX! she yelled and she transformed, then she flew out the window, she traveled the way to cloud tower. She found Darcey outside the school.

Bloom screamed angrily like she meant business 'YOU!'

Darcey glared at bloom 'YOU!' She exclaimed

'IM GOING TO BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FLORA!' She screamed

'oh wow im so scared of you' Darcey said sarcasticly

'YOU SHOULD BE DARCEY YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO YOU! I HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH STRONGER SENSE THE LAST TIME WE HAD A BATTLE!' Bloom exclaimed

Darcey replied 'oh really'

Bloom said 'you wanna find out?' Bloom charged up an attack and yelled 'DRAGON FLAME!'

Darcey put up a shield but her power started draining and she couldn't take it anymore the attack hit her and she was lying on the ground. But Bloom wasn't satisfied yet. She grabbed Darcey by the shirt and started punching her very fast and hard.

Bloom yelled 'TELL ME HOW TO BREAK THE SPELL!'

Darcey yelled 'NEVER!'

Bloom replied 'then im going to burn you with my dragon fire'

Darcey started to fear and said 'ok ok ok ok ok! The only way to break the spell is to destroy me! But that will never happen!'

Bloom lost her grip and Darcey broke free and ran off as bloom thought:

_kill Darcey? how am i able to do THAT!? there has to be another way to solve this._

Bloom got in the way of Darcey and Screamed 'IM GOING TO-' Bloom stopped and started thinking

_NO! This is wrong! i cant just murder someone like that! its not right Even if she deserves it! It just feels.. so wrong..._

Bloom said in a very serious tone 'Darcey... get out of here... i never want to see your face again... DO YOU HEAR ME?!'

Darcey replied 'Whatever!' and she ran off...

_to be continued_

(If i made errors correct me politely if you have any advice please tell me i would love to hear it)


	6. Dark flora Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

Dark flora was on her own planet she created herself or her poor minions did that themselves while Flora sat down being lazy. Stella the sun fairy became the fairy of darkess but the others remained the same but they all had dark magic versions of there spells. Stella's hair turned black instead of blonde and her Enchantix outfit were the colors black and grey, Layla's hair turned a darker brown and her Enchantix outfit turned black and a very dark purple, Tecna's hair was black and her outfit was black and white, Musa's hair stayed the same color and her Enchantix outfit turned 100% black. They couldn't speak, all they could do was growl and make face expressions. Sense they were like zombie fairies

The dark Nature fairy had orderd the now Black haired dark fairy to get her a cup of coffee, Flora used to be sweet, sensitive and cared about nature. Now she is mean greedy and doesn't give a fluff about anyone but herself. Stella got back with the coffee. Flora ordered 'GIVE IT!' And she grabbed the coffee and drank it.

_meanwhile..._

Bloom was back at alfea, she suddenly got a call on her phone.

Bloom: hello?

?: Bloom remember me?

Bloom: ROXY?! she was shocked to see her old friend from a year ago

Roxy: yeah its me, wanna come over to my house, if your not busy?

Bloom: sure ill be over in an hour

Roxy: great see you.

Bloom hung up and got Dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair.

_Later..._

_B_loom arrived roxy's house. Roxy has pink hair and is the fairy of animals, she loved animals a lot and has tons of pets. She worked at the frutti music bar where the winx like to hang out when there on earth.

Roxy opened and door and said 'Come on in Bloom.'

The red head smiled as he said 'hi Roxy its been a very long time!'

Roxy replied 'I agree so how have you been?'

Bloom sighed 'not so well... Darcey has turned flora evil and then Flora turned the other winx into her minions and she's going to take over the magic dimension'

Roxy's mouth dropped open 'OH MY GOD! WHAT?!' she exclaimed!

_to be continued..._


	7. Dark Flora Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

Roxy's mouth dropped open 'OH MY GOD WHAT?!' She exclaimed

Bloom sighed 'yeah... its a long story. Layla and Flora were battling Darcey and Darcey was going to use a spell on Layla to make her evil but Flora shielded her!

Roxy stood there frozen in shock 'I.. can... not... believe... this!' She exclaimed

The red-head replied 'I had the EXACT same reaction when Layla told me the story to'

_meanwhile _

WHERE IS MY SANDWICH?! The dark nature fairy shouted impatiently

Musa the zombie music fairy came with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich its white bread.

Flora shouted 'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! YOU DONT WANT TO GET BURNED IN THE LAVA PIT DO YOU?!' Poor Musa shook her head no in fear

_Back with Bloom and Roxy_

Bloom got a phone call from Miss F

Bloom: Hello Miss F

Miss F: Bloom I have bad news!

Bloom: Spit it out!

Miss F: Well... Valtor is back!

Bloom: WHAT?! BUT I DEFEATED HIM WITH MY FAIRY DUST HE CANT BE ALIVE!

Miss F: True... but he has been sighted on earth you must protect Roxy and the other humans!

Bloom: yes mam!

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 8_

Bloom was worried she sat down in Roxy's room biting her nails thinking about Flora and how she turned the winx into her minions, and how Valtor has returned it was too much to worry about. Roxy saw Bloom with her worried face expression and her biting her nails, Roxy asked Bloom 'what's wrong Bloom? You seem worried.'

Bloom replied 'Its Valtor he has returned!' she exclaimed!

Roxy gasped 'WHAT?!'

Suddenly there was an explosion outside. Bloom saw Valtor destroying things and terrorizing people! Bloom said 'Roxy stay here I'm going to fight him!'

Roxy replied 'Wait I can help I-'

Bloom interrupted 'Roxy no its to dangerous!'

Roxy just sat there and Bloom yelled 'WINX ENCHANTIX!'

(Before I start this battle please don't say im rushing this part its supposed to be short a sense Valtor has grown stronger)

Bloom yelled 'VALTOR!'

Valtor turned around and saw the fire fairy fairy behind him and said 'well well, Bloom its been a while'

Bloom yelled 'NO CHIT CHAT WE BATTLE NOW' she said in fury

Valtor replied 'fine have it your way'

Bloom rushed over and pushed Valtor into a corner, then she yelled 'TAKE THIS VALTOR' and she started blasting tons fireballs at him until she fell to the ground.

Valtor said 'your weaker then last time, or am I stronger?' he used some ice powers and froze Bloom in a block of ice. Valtor then said now, lets take you to MY planet

But Roxy interrupted 'STOP RIGHT THERE VALTOR'

Valtor replied 'wow another fairy' he said sarcastically

Roxy yelled 'WINX ENCHANTIX' roxy's Enchantix looks like a green dress, yellow eye shadow, white sparkling gloves, and a green tiara on her head, and some bright yellow shining wings.

Roxy used one of her spells which made a dinosaur pop up and it chased Valtor everywhere and then he ran out of breath but he said 'Im leaving, and im bringing Bloom with me!'

Roxy replied 'NOT ON MY WATCH VALTOR!' but it was too late, he left...

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_V_altor had left with poor Bloom. Roxy thought: W_hat will he do with Bloom? I hope she's ok. _The Animal fairy walked back home worried.

_Meanwhile..._

Bloom woke up and saw Valtor in front of her. Bloom yelled 'YOU! IM GOING TO BURN YOU WITH MY DRAGON FIRE!'

Valtor replied 'Bloom you have finally awoken, now give me your powers!'

Bloom yelled 'IM NOT GIVING YOU MY POWERS EVER VALTOR YOU FOOL!'

Valtor replied 'Oh yes you will, or I will make you and your friends my servents!'

Bloom replied back 'Your to late, Darcey already turned her into a Dark fairy'

Valtor then said 'I have a better idea, you give me your Dragon fire and Ill cure all your friends'

Bloom yelled 'NO WAY! Your lying you wont do that!' Then she started blasting fireballs at him. Valtor lost his balance and fell. But the fight wasn't over yet! Valtor got up and copied Blooms move. Bloom dodged the attack and burned Valtor with all her Dragon fire. Valtor was knocked out for now. Bloom went back to earth and found Roxy

Bloom saw Roxy crying. Bloom walked up to her and asked 'Roxy whats wrong?'

Roxy looked up 'OMG BLOOM YOUR OK!' She exclaimed

Bloom replied 'Yeah but Valtor is after my Dragon fire... its not over yet'

Roxy replied 'woah!'

im very sorry ths chapter sucked I know but I don't feel good im sick and im very tired im sorry guys...


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Bloom decided to stay the night with Roxy. Bloom slept on the floor and slept with at least 3 blankets, and a pillow. She was dreaming that Flora took over the magic dimension and Flora was going to burn Bloom with some sort of Dark dragon flame. Bloom tried to transform but it didn't work she was totally powerless! Suddenly when she was about to die (not really because its a dream.) She woke up screaming. Which woke up Roxy to. Roxy Rushed to the kitchen, and got Bloom a glass of water.

Roxy asked 'Bloom what happened?!'

Bloom replied 'Flora is going to kill me!' she cried!

Roxy replied back 'OH... MY... GOD... WE HAVE TO STOP HER-'

Bloom interrupted 'But... in the dream I had no powers!' she cried.

Roxy replied 'Oh.. but... how can we stop Valtor and Flora'

Bloom replied back 'Well i dont know about Valtor but we must get the other fairies Flora brain washed back on our side!'

Roxy said 'Ok lets go! lets transform'

Bloom replied 'Right lets go, WINX ENCHANTIX'

And they flew off to Flora's planet she created herself and after at least an hour they arrived but they were tired of flying so they were weak, so they decided to rest. Bloom fell asleep on the ground she knew it wasn't a smart idea to take a nap on an evil planet but she didn't really care because she was so tired she was going to faint if she kept going. Same with Roxy, but she had already fainted, so the red head and the animal fairy fell asleep. After another hour they woke up hearing noises behind the bushes, they peeked inside the bushes and saw Valtor said that if Flora didn't bow down to him and become his servant he would destroy her.

The dark nature fairy decided and said in fear while sweating 'Ok.. ill do what you want just dont hurt me!' she cried.

Bloom whispered to Roxy 'Roxy, we have to save Flora and the others before its to late!'

Roxy nodded. And they left before they got caught and wandered off somewhere safe to decide a plan.

Roxy said 'So Bloom what should we do to stop this?'

Bloom replied 'Well Roxy, i came up with a plan: we use our fairy dust on them it could work'

Roxy replied back 'But what if it doesn't work?'

Bloom said 'We have to try'

Roxy replied 'Ok lets do this!'

_To be continued_

__(if you guys have ideas for future chapters please tell me, i like hearing idead =D)


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11_

After planning what the 2 Enchantix fairies were going to do, they spotted Dark Stella she seemed to be trying to say somthing but she wasn't able to speak. Which totally confused Bloom and Roxy. Suddenly the Dark Sun Fairy made Bloom and Roxy blind with her Light

Bloom exclaimed 'ROXY I CANT SEE A THING!' She cried

Roxy replied 'I KNOW I CAN'T EITHER SHE PUT A SPELL ON US!' She exclaimed

Bloom said 'We cant give up Roxy let's get her!'

Roxy replied 'Right!' Who thought she was facing bloom but she was facing a Tree. Then The Animal Fairy faced Bloom though she thought she was facing Stella and she used a spell that spawned a Hawk and it attacked Bloom.

Bloom screamed in pain 'OUCH ROXY DON'T ATTACK ME!' she cried.

Roxy replied 'Oh my god, sorry Bloom i cant see!' She cried

Bloom struggled to reply 'It's... ok... accidents... happen...'

But then Stella started Blasting Dark Sunlight at Bloom which knocked the Poor enchantix fairy out.

Roxy cried 'NOOOO BLOOM!' Then Roxy's vision starting returning when she started crying and Roxy thought: _hey i can see again, tears are the key to this!_

Roxy said 'Hey.. i can see again!' Then she punched Stella in the Face, then did an uppercut, then beat her up until Stella was too weak to Attack or do anything else.

Roxy thought to herself: _its time... _Then she used her Fairy Dust on Stella and Stella returned to Herself, and Roxy used some Fairy Dust on Bloom to. Stella fell to the ground but Roxy caught her. And Bloom woke up able to see again. And the Red-head rushed over to the 2 Enchantix fairies.

Bloom said 'Lets go back to Alfea and take care of Stella'

_To be continued... _(ill make another chapter today because i planned out what will happen next, please review no flames please, thanks!)


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Back at alfea where Roxy, Bloom, and the now healed Blonde Sun Fairy..._

The weak Sun Fairy slowly woke up in Bloom's room that she used to share with Flora until she turned Dark. Stella thought: _mmm.. where am I I'm so tired and why do I feel so weak? It's so blurry in here... ugh. _Finally she fully awoke but was still weak, she saw Bloom looking out the window.

Stella said in a weak voice 'B-Bloom?'

Bloom quickly turned around as she noticed Stella had awoken. 'STELLA!' she cried as she ran over to hug her best friend.

Stella said 'I missed you so much Bloom, i can't believe Flora turned me into a zombie, ugh,'

Bloom replied 'I'm so happy your back Stella!'

Stella replied 'Me to Bloom, now we can do everything together again!' she said with a smile.

Bloom and Stella laughed until Roxy came into the room

Roxy said 'Hi Bloom, and hi Stella its been forever!' She said with a smile.

Stella replied 'Hi Roxy, its been so long!'

Roxy replied 'yes it has, so whats up?'

Stella replied 'Nothing much just got turned into a Dark Fairy and healed

Roxy replied 'I have Enchantix powers!'

Stella replied 'WOAH!' she said surprised

Bloom said 'So... anyway how will we get Layla, Musa, and Tecna back on our side?'

Roxy replied 'I don't know much, but I do know this when I went to go spy on Flora and the others.'

_flashback_

Flora said 'Valtor has wants someone to go attack Earth! Layla I want you to go attack Earth!'

Layla nodded as in 'ok'

_back to reality_

Stella gasped 'OH NO BLOOM THERE GOING TO ATTACK EARTH, QUICK WE HAVE TO GO THERE NOW!' The Blonde exclaimed

Bloom nodded and said 'Right'

All of them yelled 'WINX ENCHANTIX!' And before they knew it they were wearing their beautiful sparkling outfits with colorful wings.

**_On Earth_**

The 3 Enchantix fairies arrived on Earth, seeing it was not its usual happy place it normally was, they spotted Hundreds of people trapped in Layla's Morphix. Bloom tried to break someone free by burning it but that didn't work.

'Its Dark Magic!' the Red-Head Exclaimed

Roxy said 'Yeah, it is. But where is Layla?'

'OVER THERE!' Stella exclaimed.

And they all spotted the Dark brown hair colored Fairy with Black and Dark Purple cloths. Layla growled as she began to shoot Morphix at the Winx, but the 3 Enchantix Fairies flew up dodging the Attack.

'That was close!' Bloom said relived.

But Layla didn't give up! She quickly sneaked over behind Bloom and trapped her with Morphix.

Bloom cried 'HELP IM TRAPPED! HELP!'

Stella replied 'Dont worry Bloom We will save you, hang in there!'

Bloom replied back 'Ok Stella!'

Suddenly out of nowhere Some Morphix came at Stella. 'STELLA WATCH OUT!' Roxy yelled as she pushed Stella out of the way and the Morphix hit poor Roxy instead.

'Oh no!' Stella cried. Then flew behind Layla and punched her in the back. Then blasted her with a ray of light. Layla fell to the ground weak and she couldn't move.

Stella thought: _Ok its time to use my Fairy Dust! _Then she used her Fairy Dust on Dark Layla returning her to her normal self. And all the Morphix disappeared.

Bloom and Roxy were now free and they rushed over to Stella. 'YOU DID IT STELLA' Bloom said exited.

Roxy said 'Lets take Layla back to Alfea'

And they head back to Alfea with Layla now healed from the Dark spell Dark Flora put on her.

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

**At Alfea**

Stella was sitting in Layla's room waiting for her to wake up. Layla slowly woke up and thought: _Why do I feel so weak?_ _Ugh.. I havn't eaten in a week_

Layla finally awake said 'Stella? What... happened?

'BLOOM, ROXY, LAYLA IS AWAKE! COME LOOK!' The Blonde exclaimed

Bloom and Roxy came into the room 'Geez don't shout so loud you'll wake everyone up!' Bloom said

'Sorry!' Stella whispered

Bloom said 'Hi Layla!'

'Hi.. Bloom' Layla replied still weak from the battle.

'Layla its been forever!' Roxy said.

'I.. know... it has...' Layla struggled to reply

'So how did it go? How was it like being Dark? Was Flora mean to you? How come you didn't talk?' Stella exclaimed wanting to know badly.

'STELLA!' Bloom and Roxy exclaimed

Roxy said 'Your to weak Layla, you should rest.'

'ok...' Layla replied

**On Dark Flora's Planet**

'MUSA!' Yelled Dark Flora inpatient.

Musa rushed to Flora as fast as the could thinking: _Dang it, i hate Flora she is so bossy!_

'MUSA WHY AREN'T YOU ON GUARD LIKE TECNA IS? YOUR JUST SITTING THERE LISTENING TO YOUR AWFUL MUSIC! IF YOU MESS UP ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE GOING IN THE FIRE PIT!' Flora yelled angrily, and then pointed at the Fire Pit that would turn anyone into ashes.

Musa thought: _I hate this idiot, i hope she gets thrown in there!_

Flora grabbed Musa and said in a scary voice 'Listen Musa! If you mess up one more time your going in there, Understand?!'

Musa nodded and ran off to guard the planet like Tecna was. There was a head peaking over a bush, and that head was Layla's head. Layla thought: _Ok im ready for action! _'WINX ENCHANTIX' she yelled and she transformed into her beautiful sparkling Fairy Form.

Tecna turned around and growled at Layla. Then Layla trapped her in Morphix. Tecna growled louder, which made an awful sound. 'SHUT UP!' Layla exclaimed as she covered Tecna's mouth with Morphix. _Sorry Tecna! _Layla thought.

Layla trapped Musa in Morphix. Layla said in a calm voice 'Musa... its me Layla your best friend, don't you remember me?' said Layla. Musa growled at Layla loudly.

'AHH MY EARS!' Layla cried.

'MUSA, WHATS GOING ON? STOP BEING LOUD! YOUR HURTING MY EARS!' Yelled Flora as she came rushing over to see what was going on.

Layla said 'uh-oh I better go before she sees me!' as she went to hide in a tree.

Flora yelled with anger 'YOUR PATHETIC MUSA, IM THROWING YOU IN THE FIRE PIT!'

Layla hiding in the tree thought: _Oh no! I can't let Flora do this! I have to save her before it's to late!_

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

'YOUR GOING IN THE FIRE PIT!' Flora yelled.

_I have to save her! _Layla thought

Suddenly Flora blasted a ray of Darkness at Musa and knocked her out.

'NO!' Layla cried! Then she tried to trap Flora in Morphix but she missed. Then Flora copied Layla's attack (With a Dark magic version of the attack.) And Layla got trapped in Morphix.

'I CANT MOVE!' Layla cried.

'Your pathetic!' Flora said blasting Dark Magic at Layla. Layla screamed in horror as the attack hit her

**1 hour later**

Layla woke up and saw Musa tied to a rope made of Dark Magic hanging over the Fire Pit

'Oh, your awake Layla, just in time to see the death of your best friend!' Said Flora

'NO!' The Enchantix Fairy exclaimed.

Musa started screaming in an awful demon voice. 'SHUT UP!' Flora yelled throwing a Fireball at The Music Fairy, Then Musa's screaming got louder.

'ENOUGH!' Layla cried as she broke out of the Morphix.

'UGH!' Flora yelled in anger.

'Why.. am.. I... so... weak?' Layla struggled to say.

'Hehehehehe! I took some of your energy while you were taking a nap!' She said in an Evil voice.

Layla said 'It doesn't matter Flora! Now im taking Musa back!'

'WHAT?!' Flora exclaimed.

_Its time! _Thought Layla as she used her Fairy Dust on Musa. Then Musa changed back to normal.

'LET ME GO NOW FLORA!' Musa exclaimed.

'NEVER!' Flora yelled as she cut the rope

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' The Blue hair colored Fairy screamed in horror.

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note:**__**The first part of the chapter is short because in this chapter the bad guys are the main character's, this chapter is different this time!**_

_Chapter 15_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH' Musa screamed in horror!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUSA!' Layla cried.

'Have fun!' Flora said and did an evil laugh.

'GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!' Layla yelled in anger

'HELP ME!' Musa yelled!

'Gotcha!' A girl exclaimed it was Stella.

'Huh?' Musa opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't dead.

'Are you ok Musa?' Stella asked.

'Yeah! Thank you so much Stella!' she replied with a smile.

'Welcome back Musa!' Layla said happy.

'We missed you a lot Musa!' Stella said.

'I missed you guys to!' She said happy.

_**Well happy end for that mission right? But the chapter is not over yet!**_

_**On Valtor's planet**_

'You have failed me Flora!' Valtor said angrily.

'Im- Im sorry sir!' Flora replied sweating and with a shaky voice.

'Your pathetic Flora!' Valtor shouted.

'I-I'm so-sorry m-m-m-master V-Valtor!' Replied the scared Dark Fairy.

'You have one more chance Flora! You better not fail me! I want the Dragon Flame!' He shouted!

'YES SIR!' She shouted shaking.

**In the woods 12:00 am**

'OK Tecna here is the plan!' Flora said. 'You make lots of noise to get the Winx attention and i sneak inside and attack that Bloom girl and take her Dragon Flame!'

Tecna nodded as in 'OK'

'Lets make Valtor proud! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Flora laughed.

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Alfea 1:00 am (Stella's room)**

Stella was fast asleep because of the day she had saving Musa and flying all the way to Flora's planet and back. Suddenly there was a boom outside that woke everyone up exept Bloom. Stella, Musa, Layla, and Roxy went outside to see what it was. and it was Tecna standing there with a smirk on her face.

'Your going down!' Musa said.

'WINX ENCHA-' Everyone started to say until Stella interupted 'Where's Bloom?' She asked.

'Probably still asleep' Layla replied.

'Should we wake her up?' Roxy asked.

'No there's no time for that!' Musa replied.

'OK lets transform!' Stella said.

'Right

!' The others said at the same time.

'WINX ENCHANTIX!' They all yelled. And they were in there beautiful sparkling outfits with colorful shining wings.

**Blooms room**

Blooms dream: Bloom woke up in her dream and thought: _Where am I?_

_'Bloom!' _A voice called

_'Daphne?!' _Bloom exclaimed.

_'Your in danger Bloom! Flora is going to take away your powers you must protect the Dragon Flame!' _Daphne said in a serious voice.

_'I had a dream about that... I knew this would happen!' _Bloom cried scared.

_'Be careful Bloom!' _Daphne said.

_'I will big sis!' _Bloom replied.

_'I have to go Bloom!' _Daphne said.

_'Wait Daphne! wait!' _The red-head exclaimed. But Daphne had already left.

**_Back to reality..._**

Bloom woke up and noticed Flora next to her in her Bedroom. 'AHH GET OUT OF MY ROOM FLORA!' Bloom screamed.

_Rats! _Flora thought to herself.

'WINX ENCHANTIX!' Bloom yelled and she transformed into her beautiful sparkling fairy outfit.

Bloom Blasted fire at Flora but Flora dodged it. 'OK Flora lets see if you can handle this!' The Red-Head said with a smirk on her face. 'DARGON FLAME!' She yelled and a Red Dragon appeared and it came at Flora.

'OUCH!' Flora exclaimed.

'I surrender!' Flora said.

'Finally!' Bloom said. As she walked up to Flora

_Time to attack! _Flora thought.

Then Bloom felt something grab her feet 'What the-' Bloom exclaimed

'Hahahahaha.' Flora laughed with a smirk on her face.

'Woaaaaah!' Bloom exclaimed, and she was stuck in some vines.

'I tricked you!' Flora said with a smirk.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Bloom yelled angrily.

'Those vines are Dark Magic, they will suck your energy!'

'I... feel... weak...!' Bloom said.

'Now to get what I wanted! The Dragon Flame!' Flora said in an evil voice.

'What?! Why!' Bloom exclaimed.

'Because Valtor ordered me!' Flora replied.

'What?! But he already has the Dragon Flame!' Bloom exclaimed.

'Who said it was for him?!' Flora replied 'Im going to use it!' She said.

'WHAT?!' Bloom exclaimed. 'THAT POWER IS DANGEROUS! ONLY THE PRINCESS OF DOMINO CAN HANDLE THE POWER OF THE DRAGON FLAME!' Bloom yelled!

'Like I believe that lie?' Flora replied as she rolled her eyes. 'Now to take your powers!' Flora said absorbing Blooms Dragon Flame.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Bloom screamed in horror.

**Outside of Alfea**

'MORPHIX ATTACK' Layla yelled. Tecna growled.

'RAY OF LIGHT!' Stella yelled and Tecna was Blinded by the light.

'My turn!' Roxy said but Tecna trapped Roxy in a force field.

'POWER OF SOUND' Musa yelled. And Tecna covered her ears and screeched very loud. Then Stella used her Fairy Dust on Roxy and she was free from the force field.

'Thank you Stella' Roxy said.

'No problem! That's what friends are for' Stella said smiling. Then Roxy spawned a Hawk and it attacked Tecna. Tecna growled even louder!

'SHUT UP!' Layla yelled as she covered Tecna's mouth with Morphix.

'Its time to use my Fairy Dust!' Musa said as she used her Fairy Dust on Tecna and she was herself again.

'Thank you so much' Tecna said as a tear rolled down her face.

'I have never seen you so emotional!' Stella said surprised.

'Tecna!' Musa exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

'We better check on Bloom!' Stella said worried

'I think I heard a screamed a few minute ago!' Roxy said alarmed.

'We better go see if she is ok!' Tecna said.

**Bloom's room**

The 5 girls entered Bloom's room, but they found Bloom sobbing into her pillow.

'What happened?' Stella asked worried.

'Flora took my powers!' Bloom exclaimed

'WHAT?!' The 5 girls exclaimed.

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Alfea Blooms room 3:00 am**

'WHAT?!' The 5 girls exclaimed.

'What happened?!' Musa exclaimed.

_5 minutes later Bloom told the story._

'WHAT?!' The 5 girls exclaimed again.

'Woah!' Tecna said.

'Bloom we have to get the Dragon Flame back or else you will never use your powers again!' Stella exclaimed.

'There is more than that then I am worried about..' Bloom said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'What is it?' Layla asked curious.

'Is there a story to this?' Roxy asked.

'Yes... there is!' Bloom said sniffling.

'Can you tell us?' Tecna asked.

'Well you know how im the princess of domino right?' Bloom asked.

'Yes!' The other 5 girls answered.

'Well only the princess of Domino and the King and Queen of course can handle the power of the Dragon Flame, it is a very dangerous power and if someone else has that power then they can get out of control with that power and become evil and then be strong enough to take over the magic dimension!' Bloom said worried.

'OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO STOP HER!' Stella exclaimed,

'Yeah before it's to late!' Tecna said.

'Well Bloom you should get some rest.' Roxy said .

'Yeah we should go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow its 3:00 am.' Musa said in agreement.

'OK goodnight Bloom, goodnight everyone.' Layla said yawning.

'Goodnight Bloom sleep well!' Tecna said to Bloom.

'Wait! Tecna!' The Red-Head exclaimed.

'Huh? What is it?' Tecna asked.

'I'm so happy your back Tecna.' Bloom said with a smile.

'I'm glad to be back.' Tecna replied.

'Goodnight Bloom!' Tecna said yawning and going to her and Musa's room.

'Goodnight Tecna' Bloom replied.

'Goodnight Bloom' Roxy said yawning.

'Goodnight Roxy sleep well' Bloom said falling asleep.

**Valtor's Planet**

'I have great news and not so great news Valtor!' The Dark Nature Fairy said in an exited voice.

'Well spit it out!' Valtor replied impatiently.

'I got the Dragon Flame!' Flora said excitedly.

'And the bad news?' Valtor asked.

'Tecna is back on the good guy side.' Flora replied.

'Oh well we don't need her, she is pathetic.' Valtor replied.

'Right!' Flora replied.

'Now, Flora give me the Dragon Flame and go kill the Winx!' Valtor ordered

'But... sir you already have the Dragon Flame! And you still do!' Flora said in a sort of angry voice.

'YOU DARE NOT FOLLOW MY ORDERS?!' Valtor yelled angry.

'I-I'm sorry sir...' Flora said in fear.

'TO LATE FOR SORRY FLORA YOUR PATHETIC!' Valtor yelled in anger.

'UGH!' The Dark Fairy yelled as she blasted a ray of darkness at Valtor.

'OH YOU ARE SO DEAD FLORA!' The man yelled.

'Uh-oh' Flora said as Valtor blasted Dragon Flame at her, then Flora was on the ground and she could hardly move.

Flora thought: _It looks like it is the end of me... I can't move! _Suddenly Flora started glowing light. _Huh? What's happening?! _She thought.

'What?!' Valtor said as she started glowing. 'It's the Dragon Flame! It's turning her good again!' Valtor exclaimed.

'Hey... wha-what happened?!' Flora exclaimed.

'You were evil Flora, you have turned good again!' Valtor replied with a smirk. _For now! _He thought as he blasted darkness at Flora and knocked her out and then he chained her to the wall.

_10 minutes later_

Flora woke up after 10 minutes. 'LET ME GO NOW VALTOR!' The Enchantix Fairy exclaimed.

'NO!' Valtor yelled. 'I'm going to take the Dragon Flame now!' Valtor yelled taking the Dragon Flame from her.

_Hmm... the Dragon Flame turned her good when she was under a Dark Magic spell... and she turned good when she took the Dragon Flame is light magic and stronger then a spell from a simple witch. Then I'm just going to have to make the Dragon Fire Dark! _The Man thought as he did what he wanted.

'It looks like Flora could still be useful after all!' Valtor said with a smirk as he gave the now Dark Dragon Flame to Flora and she turned evil again.

'Perfect!' Valtor said. 'Now go kill the Winx Flora!' Valtor ordered

'Yes master!' Flora replied as she went to go do what she was told to.

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Alfea Bloom's room 8:00 am**

Bloom yawned as she looked out the window at the sunshine. 'Well i better get some breakfast' the Red-Head said to herself walking to the kitchen. She tried to use magic tom make some toast but it didn't work because she lost her powers. 'Oh... no powers...' Bloom said in a depressed voice. Bloom groaned as she went to her bed and berried her face into the pillow. Then Roxy woke up and noticed Bloom looked depressed.

'What's wrong Bloom?' Roxy asked worried.

'Leave me alone!' Bloom replied trying to not sound like she was crying.

'Bloom... It's about your powers isn't it?' Roxy said. Bloom got up and nodded.

'I'm sorry Bloom I wish I could help but I'm not strong enough to face Flora.' Roxy sighed.

'it's not your fault Roxy, it's no one's fault, not even Flora's because she is under a spell.' Bloom replied.

'Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?' Roxy asked

'No... I just need to be alone.' Bloom replied.

'OK Bloom but if you need anything just tell me.' Roxy said concerned.

'OK Roxy thank you for your concern.' Bloom replied.

**Outside**

'I'm worried about Bloom she's been upset all morning!' Roxy said worried.

'I know right! We have to stop Flora before she takes over the magic dimension like Bloom said she would if we don't stop her!' Layla replied.

'But how?' Musa said trying to think of an idea.

'I have no idea!' Stella replied. 'Tecna?' Stella asked.

'What why are you asking me?' Tecna said glaring at Stella.

'DUH your the smart one!' Stella replied pointing and glaring at Tecna.

'UGH just because I'm the smartest one out of all of you does it DOES not mean i know everything in the Galaxy!' Tecna snapped.

'Woah let's not start a fight!' Layla said.

'BURN ALFEA!' A voice yelled and it was Dark Flora, stronger than ever.

'WINX ENCHANTIX!' The 5 girls yelled and they transformed.

suddenly Bloom came falling out of a window. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' Bloom screamed in fear.

'Gotcha!' Stella said catching Bloom.

'The place is burning!' Stella exclaimed.

'I wish I had my powers.' Bloom sighed.

'Don't worry Bloom we will get your powers back, now stay here we will take care of Flora for you!' Stella replied.

'OK Stella!' Bloom yelled worried.

'HAVE FUN PUTTING THE FIRE OUT!' Flora said with a smirk and left.

'Girls lets use our fairy dust!' Stella said.

'Right!' the other 4 replied. Then they used their fairy dust and the fire was put out.

'You did it girls!' Bloom exclaimed.

'Of course! The Winx can do anything! Musa said.

'But Flora has gotten even stronger because she has the Dragon Flame and the power has turned into dark magic!' Bloom replied in a serious voice.

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19 (FINAL)

**Valtor's**** planet**

'You have done well Flora! You have grown stronger.' Valtor said as he slowly smiled.

'Anything for you Valtor' Flora replied in a creepy voice with no emotion. _Just wait for the moment. _The fairy thought.

'Now your next mission is-' Valtor started to say until Flora interrupted.

'NO! IM NOT YOUR SERVENT ANYMORE!' Flora said with a smirk.

'WHAT?!' Valtor exclaimed 'YOU DARE?!' He yelled.

'ZIP IT IM SENDING YOU TO THE OMEGA DIMENSION!' Flora yelled using her grown and stronger powers to send him there.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Valtor exclaimed as he disappeared.

'That's the last of him!' Flora said with a smirk. 'RISE CREATURES!' Flora yelled and out came weird purple poisonous snakes with red eyes red stripes and sharp fangs, and purple dinosaurs with red stripes and red eyes.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA' Flora laughed in an evil way. Suddenly storm clouds came and it started raining and the wind was intense.

'I WILL RULE THE MAGIC DIMENSION!' Flora yelled evil laughing again like a freak.

**Outside Of Alfea**

'Bloom its getting cold out here!' Stella exclaimed shivering.

'Why don't you use your sun magic to change the weather?' Bloom replied.

'Good idea Bloom!' Stella said smiling while using her magic but it didn't work. Then the wind started getting intense.

'Woah the wind is so intense right now!' Bloom exclaimed.

'WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON HERE?!' Stella exclaimed.

'STELLA TRANSFORM!' Bloom replied.

'OK BLOOM! WINX ENCHANTIX!' The Blonde yelled. And she transformed into her beautiful sparkling fairy outfit with glittering wings.

'HOLD ON BLOOM!' Stella yelled as she grabbed Bloom and carried her inside Alfea.

'Pant Pant Pant... were safe Bloom!' Stella said panting.

'Pant pant pant... yeah Stella, but we need to talk to Miss F about this.' Bloom replied panting.

'OK...' Stella replied detransforming.

**Miss F's office**

'Come in!' Miss F said.

'Hi Miss F' The 2 girls said.

'What brings you girls here?' Miss F asked.

'Well... there was an intense wind out there!' Bloom replied.

'I know... it has to do with Flora she's messing up Nature, after all she is the fairy of Nature.' Miss F replied back.

'What should we do?' Stella asked concerned.

'Right now you two should stay inside the school where it's safe.' Miss F replied.

'No way!' Bloom exclaimed.

'Yeah! We have to do something!' Stella exclaimed pounding on Miss F's desk.

'I know you want to do something, but only after I get more info on this. OK?' Miss F replied.

'OK Miss F' Bloom sighed.

'Now go get some rest girls!' Miss F said.

'Yes Mam!' The 2 fairies replied.

**Stella's Room**

'Stella we have to do something, we can't just sit here and do nothing!' Bloom exclaimed.

'But Bloom, if we go out we will get in trouble with Miss F!' Stella replied.

'Girls I did some research!' Tecna said coming into the room.

'well spit it out!' Stella exclaimed.

'Well Flora has gone mad, if this chaos continues the universe will collapse!' Tecna exclaimed.

'WHAT?!' The 2 girls exclaimed.

'Yeah! I have to tell Miss F about this!' Tecna replied leaving the room.

**Miss F's office**

'Hello Tecna, what brings you here?' Miss F asked.

'Well, I did some research on this chaos happening, and if we don't go out and stop this the universe will collapse!' Tecna replied.

'Well I have no choice then, you and the Winx must go out and stop this!' Miss F replied.'

'Thank you Miss F we will stop this we will do our best!' Tecna said.

'Bye Tecna!' Miss F replied.

'Bye Miss F!' Tecna said waving.

**Tecna and Musa's room**

'You ready girls?' Stella asked.

'Yeah! lets get Flora back!' Musa replied sounding confident.

'Yeah!' Tecna replied

'I'm always ready!' Layla replied.

'Totally!' Roxy replied.

'Why can't I come?' Bloom complained.

'Because you have to powers you could be killed!' Tecna replied.

'BUT I HAVE TO GO!' Bloom replied.

'I agree with Bloom, she needs to get her powers back!' Roxy said.

'She has a point!' Musa said

'Plus she is the bravest out of all of us I'm sure she can handle this!' Layla said

'OK Bloom you can come, but please be careful Bloom!' Stella sighed.

'Don't worry girls ill be ok!' Bloom replied.

'OK let's trans form girls!' Stella said.

'Right!' the other 4 replied.

'WINX ENCHANTIX!' The 5 yelled as they transformed into there beautiful outfits with sparkling wings.

'Hang on tight Bloom!' Stella said grabbing the Red-Head's arm.

The Winx were then on there way to Valtor's planet and Bloom who couldn't transform due to losing her powers had to hang on to Stella.

**Valtor's planet**

'The Winx are on their way, perfect!' Flora said to herself. 'ATTACK MINIONS!' Flora ordered.

_Meanwhile..._

'Were finally here...!' Stella exclaimed gasping for air.

'I'm sorry for troubling you Stella.' Bloom said.

'It's... OK... Bloom...!' Stella replied still gasping for air.

'Calm down Stella geez!' Musa said.

'Don't tell me what to do!' Stella snapped.

'Hehe sorry!' Musa replied.

'SHH I hear something!' Layla whispered loudly.

'I think they're Flora's minions!' Tecna exclaimed.

'Looks like it!' Roxy replied.

'And they're heading for us!' Musa exclaimed.

'I'LL PROTECT BLOOM YOU GIRLS HOLD THEM OFF!' Stella yelled leading Bloom somewhere safe.'

'Lazer cage!' Tecna yelled, but her attack didn't work.

'It didn't work!' Roxy exclaimed.

'These ugly monsters are tougher then we thought!' Musa said with an angry expression on her face.

'Then we have to do a convergence!' Stella exclaimed.

'Right!' the other 4 girls all said in agreement.

'CONVERGENCE!' The 5 girls yelled. And the monsters were defeated... or they thought.

'GET AWAY FROM ME UGLY MONSTERS UGH!' Bloom yelled as she kicked one of the monsters, punched one of them, and gave one an uppercut.

'Nice moves Bloom! And without magic!' Stella exclaimed.

'You rock Bloom!' Musa said giving her a thumbs up.

'Thanks girls!' Bloom said smiling.

'OK celebration is over we have to find Flora!' Tecna said in a serious tone.

'Right! We have to bring her back!' Layla replied. Suddenly the ground started shaking as a voice called 'OK my turn to kill you!' And it was Flora.

'W-W-What's happening?!' Roxy exclaimed as the area turned into a battlefield type of area.

'It's time to fight!' Flora said with a smirk walking up to the Winx.

'You can do it girls!' Bloom yelled.

'RAY OF LIGHT!' Stella yelled blasting her attack at Flora but Flora dodged the attack and he vanished.

'Huh?!' Stella exclaimed, and Flora snuck up behind Stella and she tried to knock her out with the Dragon Flame power.

'STELLA WATCH OUT!' Roxy cried as she pushed Stella out of the way and got knocked out.

'Oh no Roxy I'm so sorry!' The Blonde cried.

'I got some for you to miss sunshine!' Flora said with a smirk as she tried to blast Dark Dragon Fire at Stella but the Blonde dodged the attack.

'THATS THE BEST YOU GOT?!' Stella yelled. 'OCEAN OF LIGHT' she yelled blasting the attack at Flora and it hit her. _Ouch! Stupid fairy brat I'll show you! _The Dark Enchantix Fairy thought.

'OK Flora! My turn!' Musa said with an angry face expression. 'POWER OF SOUND!' Musa yelled. But Flora dodged the attack.

'Wow I thought you girls would have been more fun to fight but your just a waste of time!' Flora said with a smirk trapping Musa in a force field.

'HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CREEP!' Musa yelled. And Flora shocked her until she fainted.

'That's horrible!' Layla gasped.

'Tell me about it' Tecna replied.

'Yeah this is getting out of hand!' Stella exclaimed.

'I'm sorry I can't help you guys.' Bloom sighed.

'It's not your fault Bloom!' Layla said comforting the Red-Head.

'I know but I can't stand my friends getting pushed around like that!' Bloom cried.

'Don't worry about us Bloom we will win this!' Stella said sounding confident.

'Come on girls let's do this!' Tecna said in a serious voice.

'It feels like torture watching this!' Bloom quietly whispered to herself.

'LAZER CAGE!' Tecna yelled.

'Pathetic!' Flora said with a smirk trapping Tecna in vines and then knocking her out with the Dragon Fire.

'TECNA!' Bloom cried.

'TAKE THIS FLORA!' Layla yelled in anger trying to trap Flora in her Morphix.

'Weakling!' Flora yelled blasting her with Dragon Fire and knocking her out.

'NOOOOOOOO LAYLA!' Stella exclaimed trying to blast light at Flora but she dodged the attack.

'Layla!' Bloom cried as she broke into tears.

'Your turn little weakling!' Flora said with a smirk ready to destroy Bloom with the Dark Dragon Flame.

'NOT SO FAST FLORA!' Stella yelled as she attempted to use her Fairy Dust but Flora trapped her in vines.

'Ugh I cant move!' Stella exclaimed as Flora shocked her until she was unconscious.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STELLA!' Bloom cried running away.

'You cant hide from me!' Flora said in a creepy voice.

'DIE WEAKLING!' Flora yelled getting ready to blast Dragon Fire at Bloom.

_It Looks like it is the end of me! _Bloom thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

_Bloom..._ a voice called.

'Daphne?!' Bloom exclaimed feeling energy run threw her veins.

_'You now have my power Bloom!' _Daphne said.

'I feel so strong!' Bloom exclaimed turning into her Enchantix fairy form.

'I... can use magic again!' The Red-Head exclaimed.

'W-W-W-What's happening?!' Flora exclaimed.

'I'm taking my powers back now!' Bloom said turning the Dragon Flame light again and absorbing it.

'You little brat! Whats happening to me?!' Flora exclaimed as she started glowing light, Flora was good again, she started falling to the ground.

'Gotcha!' A voice exclaimed, it was Tecna.

'Tecna! Stella! Roxy! Musa!' Bloom exclaimed, how did you-

'I don't know we just woke up' Stella answered, then everyone laughed. Then Flora woke up.

'W-W-What happened?!' Flora exclaimed.

'FLORA!' The 5 girls exclaimed.

'I missed you girls so much I am so sorry for what I did!' Flora said shy.

'It's ok it is not your fault!' Stella replied.

'Let's leave this place' Musa said impatiently.

'alright alright geez!' Stella replied. And they went back back to Alfea and celebrated the return of Flora.

and

1 Day later Flora apologized to Helia and told him EVERYTHING that happened and they got back together. Then she apologized to Miss F for the damage she had done to Alfea with the storm. And everything turned back to normal.

**THE END**

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and giving me advice it was very helpful. I'm sorry if you didn't like this ending or it wasn't what you expected. But should I make a sequal of this? Or just leave it like this? Please review! No flames please! :)


End file.
